The second part
by fanfictionadict1313
Summary: This is a sequel to my story 'lost at sea' this follows the lives of cat and robbie and the twins, pairing are: Cabbie, Bade and Tandré, read lost at sea first or you might be confused at this story
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the sequel to lost at sea you will need to read it first to understand most of this so yeah **

**Anyway disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

**Chapter 1 **

**Cat's P.O.V**

* * *

It had been a while since everyone left me to rest, just as i woke up the nurse pushed in a nursery cart with my two babies in it she smiled and walked out of the room

I smiled and sat up and sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at my two beautiful babies, I pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear and picked up Talia

I cradled her in my arms and my smile grew bigger

I gasped when she opened her eyes fully and she had big brown eyes, just like mine

She held my finger, her hands are so small that that's the only thing she could hold because my hands are too big for her to hold

She smiled a little at me, it was the cutest smile I have ever seen

"Hey" I heard as I looked up I saw Jade standing with two coffee's

"Oh hey" I said

"I brought you a coffee" she said as she held out one of them

"Thanks" I say as I put Talia back in the cart and took the coffee from her and took a sip she smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed next to me

"Cat?"

"yeah?"

"did you know you were having twins?"

"yeah.." i say

"cat!, why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged "i wanted it to be a surprise"

"well anyway, i'm proud of you" she hugged me

I hugged back "thanks" I say

She brakes the hug and looks down at Talia and Milo "They're beautiful cat"

I smiled again "I know" I said as I put the coffee on the table next to my bed

She laughed a little and kept smiling at them

Just then Beck walked in and smiled "hey"

"Hey" we both said in unison

He came over and stood at the end of the bed

"So cat, you're engaged" Jade said

I nodded "yup" and held out the hand with the ring on it

She looked at it then turned to beck "they grow up so fast" she said as she pretended to wipe away a tear

Me and Beck both laugh a little just as Talia started crying

I lift her up and rock her back and forth "shh, shh" I say to try and calm her down

Just at this, Milo starts crying

I sigh, this is the bad thing about having twins, I was about to put Talia down and pick up Milo as Beck comes forward

"I'll get him" he says as he lifts Milo up and a couple minutes later they both finish crying and I put Talia down

"Wow, beck, you're a natural" I say as I take Milo from him and I put him back down

He smiles "thanks" he says

I sit back down and lean towards Jade "he's a keeper" I whisper to her

She laughs a little just as Robbie walks in the room

"hey guys" he says and smiles

"hey, where were you?" I ask him

"I called my mom, man she can talk" he laughs

I laugh a little as well as Robbie sits down next to me

"Hey, Robbie, what happened to your hand?" Jade points to his hand that's all bandaged up

"Oh, cat squeezed my hand, way too hard" he says

"Yeah, hurts doesn't it" beck says as he holds up his hand that I squeezed which is also bandaged

"Sorry you guys" I laugh a little

They both laugh a little "it's okay" Robbie says

"Yeah, don't worry about it" Beck says

"hey robbie, can you go get me something to eat, i'm starving!" i ask him

"sure, i'll be back soon" he stands up and gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks out

"well, beck, we should be going" Jade says to beck and beck nods then she turns to me "you gonna be okay your self?" she asks

I nod "yeah, i've got these two cuties" i motion to the twins

She laughs a little "okay well, we'll come back tomorrow" she smiles and stands up "bye" she says as sbe walks out and just as beck was about to walk out i stop him

"beck!" i say

"yeah?" he turns around

"i believe this is yours" i say as i stand up a d give him the 50 bucks back that jade took from andré after beck gave him it

"keep it" he smiles

"no, it's not mine, i cant keep it" i say

"are you sure?" he asks

"yes" i smile

"thanks cat, bye" he says as he takes the money and hugs me and walks out after jade

I walk back over to the twins and smile

I'm pretty sure these are the two cutest babies in the world

* * *

**That's chapter one guysss **

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey there guys, don't be sad chapter 2 is now here!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own victorious **

**Chapter 2**

**Cat's P.O.V **

* * *

****It has now been a week since I got home from the hospital with the twins and right now they're both lying side by side in their crib as I stand and smile at them

They seem to be in a really deep sleep so I turn the baby monitor on and go downstairs

I go into my room and get the laundry basket and take it down stairs and into the kitchen and start to do the laundry just as Jade walks in the front door

"Cat!" She shouts

I run up the stairs from the kitchen to the front door "shh" I say "I just got them down to sleep" I say

"Woops" she says "sorry" she whispers

I say and walk back down the stairs and jade follows

"So what's up?" I ask

"Nothing" she says "I got bored and Beck's away out so I decided to come see you" she says as she goes in the fridge and takes a bottle of water out and drinks it

"Wow, you'd just be better living here" I tell her

She laughs a little and takes another drink And walks into the living room and sits on the couch I follow and sit next to her

"You look exhausted cat" she points out

"I know, having twins isn't exactly easy, during the night one cries and then the other one cries right after you make the first one stop crying and then they're both crying, it's really hard" I explain

"I know, but it'll get easier" she tells me

"I really hope it gets better" I say

"It will, I promise" she says

I smile at her and she smiles back

And then through the baby monitor I hear the twins crying I sigh and turn to Jade "can you help me?" I ask

She laughs a little "sure" she says

We stand up and run up the stairs she runs ahead "I'll get Talia!" She says

"Oh, so what are we calling dibs on my babies or something?" I run after her and we go into the twins room and calm them down

After a while we are back downstairs and on the couch "thanks" I tell her

"Hey, no problem, what are friends for?" She smiles

I smile back

* * *

**sorry if this was too short or really bad, I apologize **

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**yay! Chapter 3 is here :D Had to move on cause I was behind on dates on this story so I moved it on by skipping christmas and everything and then i'm up to date**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Cat's P.O.V**

After christmas and the new year had passed and we moved into february, the twins were now five months old and just now me, Beck and Robbie were sitting in the Living room and Robbie had Talia on his knee and Beck had Milo on his knee

I stand up and walk into the kitchen where jade was pouring her self a drink

I sigh but don't say anything to her about it and tell her what I was going to in the first place "jade" I say

"Yeah, what's up?" She says after she takes a drink of her juice

"Come look at this" I motion for her to follow me and I stand at the door frame of the living room and she stands just behind me "what?" She asks

"Look" I say pointing to Beck who was lifting up milo and then bringing him down and kissing him on the head which made Milo do a cute little baby giggle

She shrugs a little "what?, it's just beck" she says as she walks away to get her juice and I follow her

"No" I say "it's Beck, with Milo.." I continue

"So what?" She says as she shrugs a little again

"dont you see how good a father beck would be?" i ask her

"no, nu-uh, no way, i am not having children.."

"why?"

"because, and no offense but kids are horrible and i don't think i'm ready to have children" she says

"fine but you will one day and then Talia and Milo can have a little cousin, or two"

"no, they will have one little cousin"

"no, you'll probably have 2.."

"no"

"or 3.."

"no" she says as she starts to walk into the living room

"or-"

"no!"

"okay.."

She sighed as she sits down on the couch and i sit on the floor holding Talia

Its silent for a while and then i decide to speak up "or 5"

She groans "cat, shut up, i have seriously fallen out with you!"

"aw" i pout

She crosses her arms and looks away

"moody" i mumble

"what!?" she shouts

I smile innocently "nothing"

She rolls her eyes but I'm sure I saw her laugh a little

* * *

**End, again i apologize if this was bad..**


	4. Chapter 4

**so guys, this is chapter 4 and remember at the end of lost at sea robbie proposed to cat, well this chapter is going to be about them getting ready for the wedding so, yeah enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Cat's P.O.V**

Jade, Tori and I are now in the wedding dress shop looking for the perfect dress for my weeding

"Guys, this one isn't it.." I say as I sigh and walk out of the changing room in a puffy weeding dress that has jewels up at the body part

"What do you mean cat, it's beautiful, it's just you" tori tells me

"no, I gotta go with cat on this one, it's not the right one, it's pretty but not right"Jade says

Tori sighs "but cat, that's the tenth dress you've tried on, please, just pick a dress, cause I really want to see my bridesmaid dress"

Okay, so I told Jade and Tori that they could both be my brides maid, they both agreed between them selves that Jade should be the maid of honour considering she has known me longer

"I know tori but it needs to be perfect"

"I know, now go try on the other one"

"Kay kay" I say smiling and going back into the changing room and trying on the other dress "guys" I say as I have it on and look in the mirror

I walk out from the changing room "this is it, this is the one"

It's a long silk dress that has long sleeves that are thin and are the same colour as the dress, it has a little train at the back that's not too long and some diamonds going up the skirt a little

Tori and Jade both smile and nod in agreement "that's the one" they both say in unison

* * *

After I took the dress off, I sat outside the changing room waiting for tori and Jade to put on their bridesmaid dresses

Tori was the first one out wearing a long pink dress just the one that I had picked out to match the flowers that I'm going to have at the wedding

She smiled at me and I smiled back "this dress is beautiful cat, it's a nice shade of pink"

"Yeah, I know, you definitely suit pink, I hope jade does

She stopped smiling "wait, you never got jade the same dress, did you?"

I stopped smiling as well "yeah they match, why?"

Tori was about to answer when jade interrupted her "Cat!" Jade screamed and flung back the curtains to the dressing room and stormed out "what is this!?"

"A pretty pink dress?" I smiled innocently

"No, it's horrible, I'm not wearing this!" She says

"But- but I picked that out cause it matches the flowers I'm going to have" I say making it look like I'm about to cry

She sighed and her expression softened "cat"

"No, it's fine, I'll just pick another dress and I'll pick other flowers and change most of the stuff.." I say looking away

She groaned "fine, I'll wear the dress"

I smiled and hugged her "yay!" I said as she laughed a little and pushed me off her and she smiled

"But that means at my wedding you need to wear a black dress" she tells me

"I know" I smile

Her and Tori go back into the changing room and change out of the dresses and we start heading home

* * *

Once we arrive at my house everything is silent "guys?" I say

Robbie, Beck and André all said that they would look after the twins while we get the dresses

I walk down the stairs with jade and tori following and into the kitchen which is a mess with baby food

Tori walks to the door frame of the living room and she laughs a little "guys, I found them" she says as me and jade walk over to stand next to her

We see the twins lying on the floor sleeping and Robbie, Beck and André around them, also sleeping and they also all look a mess, the only one's clean is the twins

I laugh a little and take my phone out and take a picture of them all

"Hard day I guess" I say as I laugh a little

Jade looks over at Beck and then she walks over to him and takes something out from his jacket that is hanging over the couch

She took his wallet and then she took out some money

"Lunch is on me" she said as we all laughed and ran out the house leaving the guys and the twins to sleep in peace

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**By the way in the last chapter when I was describing the wedding dress and I said thin long sleeves I meant kinda netted sleeves **

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious **

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**Cat's P.O.V**

Right now I'm sitting writing out the invitations for the wedding

Robbie comes up behind me and hugs me around the waist "hey kitty cat, whatch' doin'" he says as he kisses my cheek

I giggle "nothing just writing the invitations, are the twins sleeping?"

He nods "yup"

"You're such a good dad" I smile and put the pen down and turn a little to face him

"And your such a good mom" he kisses me

We pull away when we hear jade burst through the door "cat?" She sounds as if she's crying

I stop smiling and I get up and go to the door to see jade with tears in her eyes "jade, what's up?" I ask as I walk up to her

"Cat, I was in my house with beck and we heard a noise from downstairs and beck went down to check and someone broke into my house and- cat, they took my dress it was in my living room, I'm so sorry.."

"Oh my god" I gasp

"Yeah I know cat, I'm so sorry, and it was such a nice dress, I really wanted to wear it"

Then I caught on, she was lying to me

"Yeah, I just guess I'll have to phone tori and tell her she can be my maid of honour instead.." I say beginning to walk away

"W-why would you do that?"

I stop and turn around "well, if you don't have the dress and there is none left then I guess you can't come to the wedding.."

"I could wear another dress?"

"No, it wouldn't work, too bad someone stole your dress"

She groaned "no one stole my dress.."

"Really?" I said sarcastically

She crossed her arms and stomps her foot "I don't like the dress"

"Don't come then.."

She sighed "fine, I'll wear the dress"

"I know you will" I smile

She smiles a little and rolls her eyes and walks out

* * *

**review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Cat's P.O.V**

As i woke up this morning i was so excited, i was getting married today

Jade and Tori came round to help with my hair and make up

"okay, so i'm gonna do your hair and jade is going to do your make up"

I looked over to jade who had an evil smile on her face

"no, how about you do my make up and jade can do my hair?"

"Why, what's wrong with jade doing your make up" Tori asks, confused

"Well, she'll make me look all goth and stuff, I don't want that.."

"But if she does your hair, you know she'll just end up cutting it off.."

I look over to Jade who's holding a pair of scissors

"Get the scissors off of her.." I tell tori

She sighs and goes over to jade to get the scissors, she struggles at first while trying to get them but in the end Tori won

Eventually Tori done my make up with some foundation, some mascara, eye liner, blusher and some light eye shadow

And jade done my hair by putting it to the side and put it in a fishtail plait

I got changed into my dress and looked in the mirror and smiled as Jade and Tori came back over wearing their dresses and their hair and make up done

"I'm so excited you guys" I smiled

"Of course, this is your day cat" Tori smiles

"Thanks for being my bridesmaids and thanks for doing my hair and make up"

They both smiled

**Robbie's P.O.V**

André, Beck and I are in André's getting ready

Well, trying to get ready

"Hey, does anyone know how to tie a tie?" Beck asks as he struggle to fix it

"Um, no.." I say honestly looking down at my own tie to see it was not fixed either "andré?"

"nope.." he says in response

Beck sighs "i'll call jade and see if she can come over and do our ties for us.." he says as he takes out his phone and starts phoning jade

"hey babe" he talks on the phone "can you come round and help us?...no, it's just we cant do our ties...it doesn't matter that you are in your dress, it's not like your the bride...wait, why are you shouting at me, just because I haven't proposed...But that's not the point...no but, look, I, can you help us with our ties our not?...right thank you, bye, yes I love you bye"

He hangs up the phone and sighs and then looks at us "yeah, she's coming to help us.."

"okay" i sigh

"you nervous about today?" beck asks

"no,not really.." I say

"you know, with the vows and saying I do and saying the right name and-" he starts but stops as andré hits him telling him to stop

All those things he just said I start to think about, what am I doing, I can't do this, I can't get married, not now, I'm just not ready...

"but, uh, no pressure.." beck smiles a little

"no, I can't do this, I can't get married!"

"what are you talking about, yes you can, you love cat"

"but she deserves better than me.."

"you're the father to her children robbie, she loves you, you love her, you are going to marry her.."

"No, I can't" I start walking towards the door when andré stands in front of it to stop me

"It's just cold feet man, you'll get to the wedding and you'll see that you can marry her, I mean would you really want to leave her and make her up set?"

I sigh "no.."

"Well then, come on"

We starts to walk away as I turn around and try to run away as andré and beck are trying to stop me

Eventually, they stop me from running away and they sit me down on the couch as Jade walks in and we all look at her

"I didn't want to knock.." She says

"There's a doorbell" andré tells her

"Yeah, well you see the thing is I don't care, now do you want me to do your ties or not?"

"Yes" we all say and she sighs as she closes the door and walks over to me and sits next to me on the couch and starts fixing my tie

"What's with the long jacket?" Beck asks her

"I didn't want you seeing my dress" she shrugs a little

"Why?, because it's pink?"

"How did you know it's pink?" She asks as she finishes fixing my tie and walks over to andré and starts fixing his tie

"Because" he starts "cat told us that the bridesmaid dress' match our ties" he holds the tie "our ties are pink"

She sighs "shut up" she says as she finishes fixing andré's tie and walks over to beck and starts with his

He laughs a little "thanks again for doing this"

"Yeah, what ever.." She says as she finishes

"I love you" beck tells her

She smiles a little "I love you too" she says as she gives him a kiss on the lips "well, bye, see you at the wedding" she says as she walks out

"So, you guys ready to go?" Beck asks us

I nod "uh-huh"

André nods as well "yes"

"Well then let's go" Beck says and we all walk out of the house

**Jade's P.O.V**

I walk back into cat and Robbie's house after I fix the guy's ties "hey"

"Hey, did you fix the ties?" Tori asks

I nod "yup"

"Their ties are pink"

"I known to match the dress' "

"Am I the only one who didn't know this!?"

She nods "obviously.."

I sigh "anyway, where's cat?"

"She's just coming"

"Oh, okay"

"Cat! Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Tori shouts on cat

"Okay, okay, I'm coming" she walks out from the living room and up the stairs to stand in the hall

I look at her wearing her dress and I smile

"What?" Cat asks

"You just look stunning cat"

"Thanks" she blushes

"Yeah, Robbie is one lucky guy" Tori says and I nod in agreement

"Oh, stop it you guys" she says

We both laugh a little as the limo pulls up outside and we get in and make our way to the church

**No-one's P.O.V**

Jade, Tori and Cat all arrived at the church and they got out and walked to the door where cat's dad was standing waiting to walk her down the aisle she smiled at him as he smiled back

Beck and André walked out to find the girls as they had to walk Tori and Jade down the aisle, Beck was obviously walking Jade down the aisle and André was obviously walking Tori down the aisle

"Hey, nice dress" Beck smiles at jade as he walks over to her and notices she doesn't have a long jacket on anymore

She rolled her eyes "shut up.." She said

Once everyone was ready Jade and Beck stood in front and opened the doors and started walking down

"You look really pretty in that dress" beck whispers to Jade

"I don't.."

"I think you do, you really suit pink"

"I only wore this because Cat is my best friend.."

"Okay but seriously, you do.."

She smiles a little and they break apart and Beck stands behind Robbie and Jade stands waiting for Cat

Tori and André are already half-way down the aisle

"We need to tell everyone that we're moving to new york" andré whispers to Tori

"I know" she whispers back "just later, okay?"

"Fine" he sighs

"it'll be fine, i'm sure they'll all understand.."

"i hope so.."

The break apart and andré stands behind beck and tori stands behind jade

They all watch as Cat walks down the aisle with her dad

Cat's smile was bigger than anyone could imagine, it was a smile from ear to ear

No one could be happier than Cat right now

She got to the front and her dad let go of her arm and walked and sat next to Cats mom who was sitting with the twins

Cat stood in front of Robbie and he leans closer to her "you look beautiful" he whispers to her

"Thanks" she blushes "you don't look too bad you're self" she laughs a little and so does he

They both stand up straight again

"Please join hands" the officiant says

Cat gives her flowers to jade to hold just now and joins hands with Robbie

"dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in holy matrimony to witness the Marriage of Caterina Hannah Valentine and Robert William Shapiro, if any one has any objections to why these two should not be married please speak now or forever hold your peace" the officiant starts

No one says anything

"can we please have the rings?" the officiant asks and Robbie turns to Beck as beck gives him the ring and Cat turns to Jade as she gives her the ring

"Robert, please repeat after me, I Robert William Shapiro"

"I Robert William Shapiro"

"Take you, Caterina Hannah Valentine"

"Take you, Caterina Hannah Valentine"

"As my Lawfully wedded wife until death do us part"

"As my lawfully wedded wife until death do us part"

"And now place the ring on Caterina's hand"

He does so and Cat smiles down at it

"Now, Caterina, repeat after me, I Caterina Hannah Valentine"

She giggled "I Caterina Hannah Valentine"

"Take you, Robert William Shapiro"

"Take you, Robert William Shapiro"

"As my lawfully wedded husband until death do us part"

"As my lawfully wedded husband until death do us part"

"Now place the ring on Robert's hand"

She does so and Robbie smiles at her and she smiles back

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

They both smile and cat giggle's a little as they both lean forward and kiss for, a very long time and then they pull away

**Tori's P.O.V **

Later at the reception we all sat at the main table and all the guests were talking amongst themselves and André leans towards me and whispers "we're gonna need to tell them now.."

I whisper back "i know"

"hey, what are you two whispering about?" jade asks us

André and i look at each other and i sigh and turn to face them all "guys, we need to tell you something.."

"what is it?" Robbie asks

"Well, you see, André and i got signed a record deal.." I start

"Wow, that's amazing" Beck says and everyone agrees and smiles

"Yeah, but you see, the thing is, to be able to go through with this, we have to move to new york"

Cat's smile drops and she looks really upset "what?"

"I'm sorry but, I mean, would you pass this chance?"

"Well, no.." Cat says

"I'm sorry cat"

"No, it's fine.." Cat says

"So, when do you leave?" Jade asks sounding a bit too excited

"Jade" beck warns

"What, I was just asking..." She says shrugging a little

"we leave on the 20th of may" i tell her

"but, it's april, so you're leaving in a months time?" cat asks

I nod and she sighs "i'm sorry" i say again

"no, don't worry about it" she smiles a little "congratulations"

I smile a little "thanks" I say

**Robbie's P.O.V **

Right now I was dancing my first dance with cat and I smiled at her and she smiled back

"I love you" she tells me

"I love you too" I tell her

Her smile grows bigger as she reaches up and kisses me

When she pulls away I smile and she smiles back "So, who do you think will get married next, Beck and Jade or André and Tori?" She asks

"I don't know, we might not see andré and Tori's wedding but I'm pretty sure Beck and Jade will get married next"

"Yeah, me too" she laughs a little

I smile and we continue dancing

**Beck's P.O.V (A/N sorry for all the p.o.v changes..) **

I dance with jade while cat and robbie dance and all the other couples dance as well

"So" she says as she looks up at me "when is it my turn?"

"What are you talking about?" I say pretending I don't know what she's talking about

"You know what I'm talking about, when is it my turn to get married?" She asks

"I thought you never wanted to get married?" I say

"I didn't day that I would **_never_** get married, but this kinda changed my mind, so when is it my turn" she shrugs a little

"And who says I want to marry you?" I say

"What?" She says her smile dropping

I laugh a little "I'm kidding, of course I want to marry you, but I'm not going to tell you when"

"I'm not going to talk to you then"

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm mad at you"

I lean down and kiss her and eventually we pull away and she smile "okay, not mad anymore"

I smiled "that's what I thought"

* * *

**I'm going to leave it there, so sorry it took so long, it took me like almost two weeks to just write this chapter, but I hope you liked it **

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**To BadeFanForever123525 who reviewed, i will try and make beck and Jade's proposal as romantic as I can**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious **

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**Cat's P.O.V **

Today, Tori and andré are leaving "is that everything?" i ask as we put the rest of the boxes in the trunk of andré's car and tori closes it

She nods "yup, that's everything"

"I'm gonna miss you tori.."

"I'm gonna miss you too Cat" she turns to jade "I'm gonna miss you as well Jade"

Jade fake smiles "I'm gonna miss you least of all Tori" she tells her

Tori still smiles "oh come on, give Tori a squeeze, you know you want to.." She puts her arms out

Jade properly smiles a little and hugs tori "yay" Tori says as the break the hug

Jade laughs a little

**Beck's P.O.V **

I stood facing André as everyone was talking around us

"So, you're moving" I say

He nods "yup"

"I got to say, I'm gonna miss you man.."

"I'm gonna miss you too"

I laugh a little

Tori and Jade walk over and Tori looks at us and smiles a little "uh, Jade, these give these guys a couple of minutes alone.."

Jade nods in agrement "okay" she says as they walk away and I smile a little and andré And he does The same back

"What am I gonna do with out you 'dre, you're my best friend.."

"I know.." His smile drops "but don't ever forget me" he says with a serious face

"I could never forget you.."

"And hey, when you and Jade get married, you call me and I'll catch the first plane home and I'll be the best man"

"Thanks, so you're gonna keep in touch?"

He nods "of course.."

I smile and he does too and my smile drops "I love you man" I sound as if I'm gonna cry

"I love you too man" he sounds the same

"Bring it in, bring it in.." I motion for him to hug me and he comes forward and hugs me and we pat each others back as we do

We break the hug when Tori and Jade walk over

"Brotherly love" jade rolls her eyes

Tori laughs a little and turns to andré "it's time to go"

"Okay, bye guys" andré says to us as he gets in the car

"Bye!" Tori says and she gets in the car

We all wave goodbye as they drive off

* * *

**Aww brotherly love! How cute aha!**

**Review **

**P.s. Sorry if this is short, I'm really tired.. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Jade's P.O.V**

It was two weeks until the twins first birthday and Beck was already obsessing over everything

"Beck" I said trying to stop him for annoying me

"What?" He said

"Stop obsessing over this, they're 1, not 21.."

"I know, it's just, I mean don't you think we should get them something?"

"No, because again, they're 1 not 21.."

Beck mimicked me when I said they were 1 not 21, I put on a serious face and glared at him

"What was that.."

"What was what?" He acted all innocent

"That there.."

"I have no idea what you're talking about.." He says acting as if he has no clue

Seriously?, he's being like this?

"You mimicked me!" I shouted

"Oh, that" he acted as if he just realised what I meant

"Don't play stupid with me!"

"I'm not playing and I'm not being stupid.."

"Oh my god, you're so annoying!"

"I know" he smiles

No! He can't smile, cause his smile is perfect if he smile then I'll oh too late

I already was, I was smiling, I tried to stop it but I couldn't so I just looked down pretending I wasn't smiling

"I see that smile you're trying to hide.."

I don't say anything and keep looking down

"Come on, show me that smile.." Beck says nudging me a little

I stop smiling and look up and look at beck and smile a little

"It was bigger than that.."

I smile the same as I was a minute ago

"There it is!"

I laugh a little "come here you big dork" I say pulling his head forward and kissing him

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me onto his lap and kisses me back

He pulsl away after a while "god, I love you"

I smile "I know" I say pulling him in for another kiss

* * *

**so sorry if this was too short or bad, it's all I have right now and I'm very tired **

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I took so long to update,i had like no ideas for this chapter so worry if it's bad, don't hate me! :( **

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I don't own victorious **

**Robbie's P.O.V**

I wake up and roll over to look at the clock

**_8:30_**

I thought it was too early to get up but then I realised that it was the twins birthday today, they were 1 today!

I rolled over to face cat "cat, cat" I whispered as I shook her a little

She moaned a little and slowly opened her eyes "what time is it?" She says as she rubs her eyes

"Half past 8" I tell her

She sighs

"But do you remember what day it is?" I add in

She thinks for a minute and then she gasps and smiles "the twins first birthday"

"Yup" I nod

She giggles "let's go see if they're awake"

And as if on cue, I hear Talia crying

"Yeah, they're awake" I laugh

She laughs a little "let's go get them"

I get out of the bed with cat and we walk into the twins room and I picked up Talia and Cat picks up Milo

She looked at Milo and giggled

"What?" I asked her confused as to why she was giggling

"Milo's hair, he's starting to get a mini afro,, like your hair" she continues to giggle

I smile and look and see that she was right, he was starting to get a little mini afro

"Let's get them down stairs and get them breakfast" she smiles and we carry Milo and Talia down stairs, I place Talia in her high chair as cat places Milo is his

She gets out all the stuff and starts to make pancakes

"Oo! Yay! Pancakes" I say and she giggles

"Not for you" she says and continues making them

"Aw, why not?" I ask

She giggles again "I'll make you some later"

"Yay!" I say and she laughs

She finishes making pancakes for the twins and puts them on two different plates and cuts them up into little pieces and puts them on the tray on their high chairs

She smiles and starts washing up the dishes and I help the twins by picking up a piece at a time and placing it in their mouth

Then, there was a knock at the door

"I'll get it" cat says as she walks up the stairs to the door and opens it

A couple of minutes or even seconds later Cat, Jade and Beck walk back into the kitchen

"Hey guys" I smile

"Hey Robbie" jade says

"Hey" Beck says

"We didn't know what to get, so, we um, didn't get anything for the twins..?" Jade says

"No, it's fine, they're only 1, you didn't have to get anything for them.." Cat says in return

"Yeah, about that..." Beck says as if he had got something for the twins

"Beck, you didn't.." Jade says obviously knowing what he got

"I'll be two seconds" he says as he walks back up the stairs and out the door to his car

And as he says, not long later, he came back with a bag and handed it to cat "it's not much, but I found it cute" he shrugs a little

"Oh god" Jade says as she pinches the bridge of her nose

Cat reaches into the bag to pull out two baby grows, a blue one and a pink one

She laughs as she looks at them and she turns them round to show me the pink one says 'Trouble Maker no.1' and the blue one says 'Trouble Maker no.2'

I laugh and look at the twins and see that they're finished there breakfast so I take their plates away and put them into the sink

"Thanks guys" cat smiles

"You're welcome" beck replies

I lift Talia out of her high chair and she starts to struggle "okay, hang on" I say and put her down and she crawls over to Beck and he laughs a little and picks her up

Milo starts to struggle in his high chair "don't worry, we haven't forgotten about you" I smile and lift him out and he crawls into the living room and Talia starts to struggle and Beck puts her down and she crawls after Milo

"Cute" Cat says

"How long do you think it will be until they start talking?" Jade says

I laugh a little "soon, I think.."

***FLASHBACK!***

_**I was sitting in front of Talia who was in her high chair **_

**_"Just say it, say mama, can you say that? Can you say mama?" I ask her_**

**_She looks at me and giggles and I sigh and turn to Milo who was sitting in his high chair next to Talia "what about you? Can you say mama?" _**

**_"M-m-ma-" he starts and I think he's going to say it until he stops and giggles _**

**_"Okay, it's a race between you two now, who ever talks first is the winner" I tell them and they both giggle _**

**_They're so cute_**

**_*END OF FLASHBACK!*_**

We all walk into the living room and sit on the two couches

"What do you think their first words will be?" Beck asks

"I think Milo's first word will be Mama because he was close to saying it the other day"

I shrug a little "I don't know what Talia's first word will be, she hasn't even tried to talk"

Cat laugh a little "with our luck one of their first words will be 'Uncle Beck' or 'Auntie Jade' "

I laugh a little "yeah probably"

"I think Talia's first word might be Uncle Beck, she seems to like you the best" I laugh

Beck smiles "what can I say, I'm a natural"

Jade rolls her eyes a little "you're so full of yourself" she tells him

"Hey, I'm just speaking the truth" he says putting his hands up in defence

I laugh a little and so does cat "but seriously beck, Talia really does seem to like you the most" cat tells him

* * *

**Cat's P.O.V**

after a while of chatting and laughing and attempting to keep the twins clean while they eat some cake Beck and Jade were about to leave and we were all standing in the hall at the front door I had Talia in my arms and Robbie had Milo in his arms

"Bye guys" I smile

"Yeah, we'll see you later" beck smiles and takes Talia out of my arms "good bye Talia" he kisses her head and hands her back to me and takes Milo from Robbie "good bye Milo" he says and kisses his head as well and hands him back to robbie

Jade laughs a little "bye guys"

Beck opens the door and they go to walk out when Talia starts to mumble something

"wuncle bweck" she says in a cute little baby voice and I look at her in surprise and beck smiles and his eyes light up

"She said my name!" He takes Talia from my arms "you said my name, well done" he says and kisses her head again

"Wow, I thought Milo would be first to talk" I say and look at Milo

He giggles "Mama!" He shouts

I laugh "there it is, he just needed to know that his sister could talk before he could" I smile

"Aw, what, no dada? Come on guys.." Robbie say

Talia and Milo both Giggle "dada!" Talia says

I smile as Cat takes Milo from me and Beck hands me Talia "yes, Talia is on my side" I say

"Mama!" Talia yells and I look at her and frown

"Aw, what happened?"

We all laugh

* * *

**So, I've been thinking and I think I wanna make this story a trilogy.. Is it a good idea?**

**Review!?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi hi! I'm so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated soon I have had major writers block! I hate that so much and anyway, sorry if this is bad..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Cat's P.O.V**

Right now I was trying to change Talia out of her baby grow and into some clothes

"Ahh, Talia stop kicking" I hold her legs still and get her changed eventually

"Okay" I said to myself "now, to change Milo" I turn to where Milo was lying and he was gone "where's Milo"

I turn just to see him crawl away from me and out of the room "Milo, come back here.." I go after him and pick him up and lay him down on the bed again about to put his clothes on when I notice that Talia was crawling away

"No, not you now.." I say and go after her and pick her up and she giggles

"Hehe, mommy" she says in a cute baby voice

I smile and lay her down again to then realise that Milo is crawling away again

"Noo! I just want to change you" I groan a little in frustration

Eventually I stop Talia and Milo from making a get away and pick them up "okay, you're going in your high chair.." I say to Talia as I place her in

"And you can wait in your high chair" I place Milo in his "while I go get your clothes"

The both giggle a little and I smile and run back upstairs and get Milo's clothes and come back down and change him

Oh great now I need to feed them

I swear to god, my children have got to be the most messy children ever..

"Right" I make up the baby food and turn to face them both "no one makes any mess"

They both giggle again, I smile, they giggle at everything and it's got to be the cutest sound ever!

"Okay, here goes nothing" I scoop up some of the food and try to feed Talia who moves her head away and I sigh and try to give Milo his

The both keep moving away and refusing to eat it

"Come on, eat it, it's delicious" I say and take a spoonful of Talia's into my mouth and spit it back into the bowl "ew, no, this is terrible, now I know why you two don't eat it"

I stand up and put Talia's food in the bin and the bowl in the sink and walk back over to them

I go to take Milo's away but he hits his hand down onto the tray which flings the whole bowl up and all over me

I gronae a little in frustration

Great, now I was covered in baby food not what I wanted at all

Just at that Robbie walks in the door "hey, I'm home"

"Daddy!" Milo and Talia both squeal at the same time

He walks into the kitchen and smiles "hey Talia" he gives her a kiss on the cheek "hey Milo" He does the same to him as he did to Talia and he turns to me

"Hey ca- oooo.." He notices the mess that was covering me "have fun today?"

I smile a little "funny" I say sarcastically "so, where's my kiss?" She laughs a little

He does the same and moves closer to me and kisses me and I kiss back

"Yuck!" I hear Milo say and cover his eyes and Talia covers her eyes as well

I laugh and stop kissing robbie and he laughs as well "go get washed up and changed and I'll take care of these two"

I laugh a little "good luck"

* * *

Once I'm washed and changed I hear Robbie downstairs chasing after Milo and Talia and groaning in frustration just like I was

I finish getting ready and walk downstairs and lean against the door frame to the living room "not easy is it?" I ask him

"Help me!" He says in return

I laugh a little and go over and help him and after about an hour of two the twins both fall asleep

Robbie and I both collapse onto the couch "wow, they sure are a handful" Robbie says to me

"Yup" I reply

Eventually we're joining Talia and Milo by falling asleep on the couch

* * *

**So that's it, is it bad, if it is I'm sorry..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay next chapter:) **

**Disclaimer : I don't own victorious **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Robbie's P.O.V**

Today was cat and I's anniversary and right now Cat was still sleeping peacefully and surprisingly, so were the twins

I was making breakfast for Cat to have

The breakfast consisted of;

2 pieces of French toast

A couple of pancakes with syrup and butter

A scrambled egg

A few strawberries (that I put on top of the pancakes)

A bagel

A small blubeerry muffin

And a coffee

I also put some roses in a nice vase and put them on the tray with everything else and put a magazine on the tray as well

I carry the tray upstairs and into cat and I's room to find her still asleep

"Ohhh, cattt" I whisper in a kind of sing-song way

She turns over and rubs her eyes "what?" She says

"Happy anniversary" I smile as she sits up and I place the tray on her lap

"Aw, aren't you a cutie" she smiles and kisses me on the cheek "thank you"

"Your welcome" I smile as she starts eating

"Are the twins awake yet?" She says and takes a sip of coffee

"I'll go check" I say and stand up and walk out of the room and into the twins room

I go over to Talia's cot and see that she is awake "morning beautiful" I coo to her and she giggles

"Hiya daddy" she says in a cute little voice

I can't help but smile at her and I pick her up "can I trust you to sit here while I see if your brother is awake?" I ask her as I kneel down and put her on the floor

She nods

"Okay" I stand up and go to Milo's cot who is also awake

"Hey there little man" I say to him as I lift him up

He giggles and I smile at him

I hold milo on my hip as I pick up Talia as well

"Now, who wants to get some breakfast" I say to them both

They both giggle at the same time so I carry them both downstairs and into the kitchen where I place them both in their high chair

I make their breakfast and fed them it and surprisingly they eat it with out any fuss

"Well, that was easier than I expected" I say to myself just as the door opens

"Hello" Jade says from the door

"In the kitchen!" I shout

Beck and Jade then come down the stairs from the front door into the kitchen

"Hey guys" I smile

"Hey Robbie, happy anniversary" Jade says and hugs me

"Thanks" I return the hug

She let's go after a while "where's Cat?"

"She's upstairs, I made her breakfast in bed"

"Aw, that's nice, Beck never makes me breakfast in bed" she says and looks at Beck and so do I and we both see that he's not listening and is playing with the twins

He sees us looking at him and he looks over "what?" He asks looking confused

Jade laughs a little and rolls her eyes playfully and turns to look at me again "so, go get Cat"

"Alright" I say and walk upstairs and into the room to see Cat sitting reading the magazine I gave her and drinking her coffee

"Hey Cat, Beck and Jade are downstairs" I tell her

"Oh, okay, I'll be down in a second" she smiles and gets up and starts to get ready

"Are you finished your breakfast?" I ask her seeing the tray lying at the other side of the bed

"Yes, and it was lovely, thank you so much" she smiles and keeps getting ready

"You're welcome" I smile and take the tray and leave her coffee because I saw that she wasn't finished that yet

I walk downstairs and clean the dishes and put the tray away and I go into the living room to find Beck and Jade in there with the twins and I smile "Cat'll be down in a second" I tell them and sit on the couch

"So, what'd you get Cat for her anniversary?" Jade asks as she sits on the couch

"Well, I got her a-" I start but I'm interrupted as Cat walks into the room

"Hey guys" she says

"Cat!" Jade says and stands up and runs over to her and hugs her "Happy anniversary!"

Cat laughs and returns the hug "thank you!"

Jade let's go of Cat and the both come over and sit on the couch

"So, Robbie, you were gonna say what you got Cat..?" Jade says

"Oh, yeah" I take an envelope with a card in it out of my pocket and hand it to Cat

Jade turns to me "a card? That's it?"

She turns to face Cat again and watch her open it

She takes it out of the envelope and opens it when something falls out of it

She picks up the two things that fell out and looks at them

Everything's quiet for a while until Cat screams

"Oh my god! Are you serious!?" She smiles "Tickets to Hawaii!?"

I smile "Happy anniversary"

She keeps smiling "oh my god, thank you so much!"

"It's for our honeymoon since we never got to go on one 'Cause the twins were to young"

"Oh yeah, the twins, who are going to look after them while we're gone?"

I see Beck and Jade look at each other and Jade raises her eyebrows at him and he nods

"We could watch them" Jade says to us

"Really? You would do that?" Cat asks her

"Sure, why not?" Beck says

"Then it's done! Hawaii here we come!" She laughs and we all laugh as well

* * *

**That's it, sorry if there is any mistakes I'm quite tired and this was made on the spot and I wrote It fast so I might have pressed the wrong button or been thinking of something else and wrote that by accident**

**Anyway, some reviews would be nice?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious **

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Jades P.O.V.**

****Beck and I were driving home from dropping Cat and Robbie off at the airport with the twins in the back seat

"Hey Jade" Beck whispered to me

I looked at him "what?" I whispered back

"Look" he motioned his head into the back seats

I turned my head to look in the back to see Milo and Talia both fast asleep

"Aw, they're so cute" I take my phone out and take a picture of them sleeping

Cat told me to do this, she said that if they do anything cute or 'picture-worthy' then I had to take a picture of them, I didn't bother to question her because I'm sure she has her reasons

Eventually we get home to mine and Beck's house and we get out and into the back where I lift up Milo being careful not to wake him up, Beck does the same to Talia and we carry them inside

We get in and go upstairs and put them in the cot that we had put up for them last night because we knew that we would have them to look after

I stand at the edge of the crib and hold the crib and look at them and smile, they were cute, like really cute

Beck came over behind me and put his arms around me and he held onto the cot as well and rested his chin on my shoulder

"They're cute" he states

"Yeah, I know" I say in return

"I bet our kids would be cuter though"

I laugh a little "yeah, but lets not tell Cat and Robbie that"

He laughs a little as well "yeah, you're right"

I sigh and he does the same "would you ever consider actually having kids?" He asks me

I sigh again, great now he's getting all serious on me "I don't know" I answer and shrug a little 'maybe"

"Because you always say how cute Talia and Milo are and everything so why not have your own kids to say that about?"

"Yeah, I do want to, but I just think I'm not ready to have kids yet"

"What are you talking about? You'd be a great mom, I mean you care about Milo and Talia as if they were your children, you're so ready"

I smile a little and turn around and put my arms around his neck and he keeps his arms around my waist "you think so?" I ask him

"I know so" he answers

I smile and kiss him, he kisses back, everything silent until

Talia starts to cry

I sigh and pull away and look at Beck

He laughs a little "you look tired, go lie down and I'll get Talia"

I nod and do as he says, I mean how could I not be tired Cat and Robbie's plane left at 6 so they got up at 4 and woke us up at 5 to take them to the airport

I lie down on the bed and look over at Beck rocking Talia back and forward and he's whispering something to her to calm her down

I smile to myself, I guess Beck would make a good father

Well, he did have a lot of practice with looking after his little sister

He handles children so well

After what felt like a minute or 2, Talia is calm and Beck puts her back down in the cot

I'm still smiling and looking over at him

He looks at me and smiles and walks over to me "what?" He says as he lies down next to me

"You're so good with children" I keeps smiling "you'd make an excellent dad"

He smiles a very proud smile "why, thank you"

I laugh a little as we both go under the covers and I snuggle up to him and he wraps his arms around me

"I Love you Beck"

"I Love you too Jade"

I smile again and snuggle into him more and fall asleep in his arms

* * *

**I'm sorry if this is short or bad, I'm tired and I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages I didn't know how to, I even thought about ending this story, but I decided against it.**

**I have lots of ideas for the third part but just not for this part.**

**Who ever reviewed and asked how old they all are in this story, Cat, Robbie, Beck, Jade, Andre and Tori are like 19 or 20 and the twins are 1**

**Review? :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, it's been a while hasn't it? I'm so sorry for not updating I was really busy and I might not update for a long time from now because I have so much stuff to do with school and other stuff right up until the end of june and then I go to paris so I might not update until july/august time**

**Anyway, here's the chapter I owe you **

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

**Jade's P.O.V**

Cat and Robbie had been home for a few days now and we no longer had the twins anymore and right now I was in the bathroom look at the full body mirror, something didn't seem right? My belly looked different it looked much rounder than usual, which was weird because I don't eat too much to put it on and if I ever did I would burn it off by going to the gym

I walked out and checked the calendar and noticed the date, I checked my phone to make sure I was looking at the right date it couldn't be, I'll ask Beck anyway

"Hey babe?" I shouted on him

He came down and into the kitchen where I was "yeah, what's up?"

"What's the date today?"

"Its uh-" he takes his phone out of his jeans pocket and looks at it "the 17th, why?"

I smiled "nothing, just making sure that my phone was at the right date"

"Oh okay.." He walks into the living room

"I'm uh- I'm gonna go see Cat" I say while walking into the living room

He turns to me "okay" he give me a kiss on lips "is everything okay?"

I nod "never better" I kiss him on the lips like 3 times in a row "bye" I smile and walk out the door

* * *

**No-one's P.O.V**

Jade arrived at Cat's only a couple minutes later and walked straight in

"Cat? Cat! Cat!?" She shouted as she entered and walked down the stairs into the kitchen "Cat? You in here?"

"In here" came her cheery little voice from the living room Jade spun round on her heels to see Cat sitting on the couch

"Oh hey" she smiled

"Hey" she smiles back

"Cat? Can I talk to you about something?" Jade asks while she walks into the living room

"Sure, is everything okay?" She stops smiling

Jade sighs "no, not really"

"Come sit" Cat pats the space on the couch next to her "tell me what's up"

"Okay" Jade sits down and with out knowing Jade sits on her phone which is in her back pocket and accidentally Butt-dials Beck

"Hello?" He answers through the phone

**Beck's P.O.V**

Jade had just called me but she didn't answer me when I answered "Jade?" I check my phone and then put it back up to my ear "Jade? Jade you there? Hello? Jade?"

Then I heard her talking to Cat, she must have just butt-dialled me, I should probably hang up

Nah

I keep listening to the conversation

"Okay, I'm going to tell you this and you can't tell anyone, not even Beck"

"Okay.."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise"

"Okay, Cat...I'm- I'm- I'm pregnant"

I was shocked, I didn't know what to say, I didn't know weather to hang up or keep listening, I argued with my self for a second about it

I decided to keep listening

"You're pregnant!?" An excited cat squealed

"Shh" Jade hushed her "yes" she whispered

"Oh my god, this is so exciting, it is Beck's isn't it?"

"Of course it's beck's-" she pauses as if she wasn't sure and it makes me worried she's still not saying anything

"no, yeah, it's definitely Beck's.."

I sighed a breath of relief, knowing that it was mine made me feel okay

"You need to tell Beck, Jade" cat says

She sighs "I know but I don't know how to tell him, like how did you tell Robbie"

"Oh well, um, I went up to him and said hey, Robbie, I need to tell you something, I'm pregnant"

"And he accepted it"

"Yeah pretty much.."

Jade laughs a little

"How long have you been pregnant for?"

"Um, 3 months.."

"3 months!?"

3 months? How have I not noticed this for 3 months?

Just at that Jade's phone cut off and I sighed

* * *

**Jade's P.O.V**

I got home a couple minutes after having a conversation with Cat about me being pregnant

Beck walks straight up to me as I walk in "hey babe" he leans in and kisses me and holds...my stomach?

I kiss back and pull away after a while

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Beck asks me

"Yes, of course" I say

"Okay"

I sigh "but, I- uh I need to tell you something" I take his hand and lead him into the living room and sitting him down next to me on the couch

"Sure, what's up?" He asks

"Beck I'm- I'm pregnant" I say

He looks at me blank for a couple of minutes like he doesn't know what to say

He sighs after a while "I know"

"You- you what? You knew? Who told you? It was Cat wasn't it! I knew I couldn't trust her i- wait, I just got back from Cat's- how did you- how did you know?"

He lifts his phone out of his pocket "you butt-dialled me"

"Aw! Stupid butt!"

He laughs a little "I think you have a cute butt"

She laughs and punches my arm

"Will you stay with me when the baby comes?"

"Of course I will" he smiles

I smile "I love you"

He smiles back "I love you too"

* * *

**and that's the end, ta dah!**

**Review? **


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry if this chapter is bad, wrote it in english :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own victorious**

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

**Beck's P.O.V**

I waited outside the bathroom in the master bedroom of Jade ad I's house, she was taking a test to be absoulutley certain that she was pregnant

she walks out and i stood up from the bed "well?" i asked

she shook her head "no, it's negative.." she said placeing the test down on the bedside table

i looked over slightly at where she put the test and then back at her "what?"

"i guess i was wrong" she started "i guess i'm just not pregnant"

"i-i-" i couldnt speak

How could Jade not be pregnant? I was so confused

I heard a sniffle and I lookes over at Jade who wa starting to tear up

"Jade, baby, it's okay, d-dont cry" I say starting to tear up like her

"I cant- I dont-" she was speech less

I walked up to her and hugged her as she cried into my shoulder

"Jade, it's okay, we can try again.."

"This is so stupid" she starts "I never ever wanted a child and now I'm not having one, I'm crying"

"It's okay to cry babe, I promise you that we'll try again"

She shook her head and escaped out of the hug "we don't need to"

"Jade, if you really want to we can and we will"

"No, we don't need to because it's positive"

I was shocked and my mouth dropped open "what!?" I smiled

"It's positive Beck" she laughed but still had tears coming out of her eyes

"We're having a baby?" I smile

She nods "we're having a baby"

"We're having a baby!" I repeat

I wrap my arms around her again and pick her up and spin her around and then place her back on the ground and kiss her on the lips and she smiles

* * *

**Well, that's it enjoyyyyyy :) **

**Review?:) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

**Cat's P.O.V**

"Milo come back here!" i ran after him crawling away from me "Robbie!" i shout after him

"coming" he shouts back

2 minutes later he comes in to the living room with Talia sleeping in his arms "yes?"

I look at him and sigh "help me please"

He laughs a little and hands Talia to me and then runs after Milo and catches him and scoops him up in his arms and spins him around as he giggle's

Robbie kisses his forehead and Milo keeps giggling "daddy swop wat" he said in a cute voice and he struggled out of Robbie arms while he tickled him

I laughed and took my phone out of my pocket and took a picture of them together

Robbie smiled as I put my phone away and Talia started to stir in my arms

"mm, twired mommy" she says sleepily

"i know baby, go back to sleep" I kissed her cheek

"mmm" she snuggles into me

Robbie puts Milo down and He crawls over to the tv stand and puts his hands on it and stands up

I gasp and hand Talia to Robbie and I went down on my knees and put my arms out

"come on Milo, walk over to mommy" i encouraged him

He took a shaky step and another and another until he was away from the tv stand and was now running towards me and then as he reached me he fell into my arms "well done baby" i said to him and kissed his cheek

He giggled again and I smiled and looked up to Robbie, he smiled back "well done Milo" he said and bent down and kissed his cheek as well

Talia started moving about again in Robbie's arms

"i'll go put her to sleep" I said as I stood up and took Talia off of him "you gonna walk upstairs with us Milo?"

He smiled and nodded vigorously and took his hand with my other hand "let's go"

We walked upstairs slowly to make sure Milo didn't fall and lead them into Their room which we still had go decorate and lifted them both into the crib "i love you both" i leaned down and kissed bothbof them and left the room and turned the lights off

* * *

**Right guys that's it, the next chapter is going to be long because it's going to be the chapter that beck might, or might not, propose to Jade **

**Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Guys, this chapter might be long and if you are a fan of friends then you'll notice that this chapter and beck's proposal is something like this, I just like the way chandler proposes in friends and the things that happen before it, anyway**

**Disclaimer : I don't own victorious **

* * *

**Chapter 16 **

**Beck's P.O.V **

I was sitting with Jade in the living room when the door went "not it" i say our usual we joke to say who's getting it

"not i-" she goes to say when I bet her to it And she sighs and gets up to go to the door

I pick up the remote and go through the channels on the tv

I hear the door closing "who was it, babe?" I ask her and I get no reply

I raise one eyebrow "jade?"

still no answer

"ja-" I start and turn around to see André standing there, smiling

I sat for a while making sure he really was standing there and he was, "André!" I shouted and stood up on the couch and jumped over it and over to him and almost made him fall over when I got to him and hugged him and he hugged back

"Oh come on! Seriously?" Jade started "He literally just jumped off the couch, he never gets that excited to see me ever!"

Tori laughs a little "neither does André"

I let go of André "why are you back?"

"Well, we had a break so we decided to come visit"

"That's awesome" I smiled

"Oh, Jade, can we go see Cat and Robbie and the twins?" Tori asks Jade excitedly

Jade sighs "fine, let's go" she says picking up her car keys and walking out

"Beck, André, you coming?" Tori asks

"Nah, we're gonna stay here and catch up" André tells her

"Okay, bye" she smiles and walks out and closes the door

"Well André, you've actually came home at the right time" i say sitting down on the couch

He sits down next to me "really? Why's that?"

"because,i'm gonna ask Jade to marry me"

"no way dude, seriously?"

I nodded "i'm gonna go buy the ring tomorrow"

"oh my god!"

"yeah, i know"

"i'm so happy for you guys"

"thanks man but you cant tell anyone"

"i wont, i promise"

* * *

The next day I get to Cat's house and walk in "Cat? Cat you in here? Cat?" I walk down the stairs to the kitchen

As soon as I get there I hear Cat "Stop!" She shouts "stay there and don't move!"

She says and I stop looking very confused

I hear a few rustling noise and then I hear Cat whisper something which I make out to be "go on, go over to Uncle Beck."

I was even more confused than before until I hear little foot steps and I see Milo coming walking up to me

I gasp "Milo! You can walk!" I say and pick him up and kisses his fore head "well done buddy" I smile

Cat comes round the corner with Talia in her arms "yeah, he took his first steps the other day"

"Can Talia walk yet?" I ask

She shakes her head "no, not yet, she's almost there though"

"That's good, anyway, could I ask for a favour" I put milo down and he walks away into the living room

"Sure, what's up?" She says and puts Talia down who crawls into the living room as well

"Well" I start "I need you to help me pick out a ring"

She looks confused "why?"

"Because, I'm going to ask Jade to marry me"

She gasps "oh my god, Beck! This is amazing you guys are going to be so happy" She hugs me

"Thanks" I hug back "so can you help me pick a ring?" I ask letting go

"Of course" she says and smiles

"Thanks" I smile

* * *

Later on that day Cat and I were in another ring shop even though we had been searching for probably hours, we still haven't found the perfect ring

"Nothing!" I shout "this is the nine millionth ring store we've been to and I still can't fins the perfect ring"

I walk up to the cabinet and I go through the rings, pointing to them one by one "ugly ring, ugly ring, ugly ring"

I look up to see one of the men who work there staring daggers at me and I smile innocently "it's a beautiful selection"

He walks away looking very offended with my comments about the rings

"Okay" Cat starts "so maybe you don't get her a ring, maybe you do something different, you know, maybe an engagement Braclet or an engagment tiara!" She looks around "ooh" she runs over to something and picks it up "an Engagement revolutionary war musket!" She says picking it up and bringing it over to me

I sigh "you know, I'm so glad I picked you to help me with this" I say sarcastically

"Can't you just imagine getting down on one knee and handing her this gorgeous piece of weaponry? Plus Jade would like this anyway, because I mean, she's Jade.."

"Yeahh, I'm gonna just stick with the ring, thanks."

I walk over to another cabinet and a ring catches my eye "oh, this one looks nice, I like this one" I look around "sir? Kind sir, can I see this one?" I asking pointing to it as the man I offended earlier comes over to me

Cat comes back to me after she puts the musket away, "this is the reason you brought me, I know how to haggle." She tells me "so let me handle this from here on out"

"Can I help you?" The man says as he gets to the cabinet

"Um, yes I'd like to see this ring, please" I point to it

"Or not. What ever" Cat states and I roll my eyes

"This ring is from the 1920s it's a one-and-a-haf- karat diamond with sapphires on either side"

I didn't know whether to ask this or not but I did "sir? Could I ask you to-" I stop and sigh thinking about it "could you hold out that ring and ask me to marry you?"

He looks confused "okay..?" He says and picks up the ring and holds it out "will you marry me?"

"Oh my god, that's it! That's the ring!" I say almost tearing up

"How much is it?" I ask

"I will handle this" Cat pushes in

"How much is it?" She asks

"Eight thousand, six hundred" he says

"We will give you 10 dollars" Cat tells him

"Are you interested in this ring?" The man asked looking very annoyed

"Yes" I start and push Cat out the way "but I can only pay eight thousand dollars"

"Okay, I can let it go for eight" he tells us

"We stand firm at 10 dollars" Cat says but we both ignore her

"How would you like to pay?"

"Uh, credit card" I say "oh, no! I lent my credit card to Jade!"

I turn to Cat "okay, I'll go get it, you guard the ring"

"Okay" she says and I walk away and out the shop

Cat's P.O.V

After Beck leaves I walk up to the man at the counter that we were both just talking to "listen, I'm sorry about before" I start "do you have anything here for 10 dollars?"

"Yes. I have these two rather beautiful..." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out money "5 dollar bills" he holds them up

I look at the both of them "I'll give you 1 dollar for them"

He looks very confused and shakes his head and puts the 5 dollars away

"Hey, do you think I could try a few things on?" I ask

"What?" He asks

"Try a few things on" I say louder

"Sure, I don't see why not" he shrugs

"Yay"

* * *

A couple of minutes later I was wearing about 7 necklaces, 10 rings, 8 bracelets, a pair of earrings and and a broach "okay um, I'd also like to try on the tiara" I tell him and point to it

He hands me it and I put it on and look in the mirror "what do you think, too much?" I ask him

"A tad" he tells me

"Okay, then take the tiara back and let me hold the musket again"

I'm pretty sure I saw him roll his eyes as he turned away to get the musket and he picks it up and hands me it

"Something's missing. It's not-" the ring that Beck picked up! "Okay, oh! Let me see the ring that my friend picked out"

He walks away to a woman that worked there "where's the 1920s princess cut ring?" He asks as he's walking

"I just sold it to that gentleman" she says

"Oh, my god!" I shout and start running to the door "wait, no!" I get to the door when an alarm goes off and I'm stuck in the middle of the door as another door with bars on it drop in front of me stopping me from getting in or out "let me out!" I shout and they do nothing "now!" I shout pointing the musket during the bars at them

"okay, okay, calm down, we'll get you out" the man says and walks into another room and the door with the bars on it opens to let me back into the shop

I sigh "what am I going to do" I say while taking off all of the jewellery I had on and putting it on the cabinet which he then takes off and puts away where I got it from

"I could help you pick out another ring?" He offers

"Yeah, would you? Thanks" I smile

"Of course" he says and we look at all the rings

"How about this one?" He says taking it out of the cabinet and showing me it

It's nice so I nod "yeah, why not" I say and he gives me the box to put it in and as I do I see Beck walking back into the shop and as he does I open the box

"Beck, I found the perfect ring"

He looks at it "that's uh-" he looks closer "yeah that's nice but I'm gonna go with the one I picked first" he says walking away to get the ring

I sigh "oh, wake up, Beck, the one you picked is gone, it's over!"

"What?" He asks

"Some guy bought it" I start and quickly continue "I tried to stop him but they put me in jail!" I say pointing to the guy

"They put you in jail?" He ask confused

"The little jail between the doors" I yell and point to them

"Cat, I asked you to guard the ring" he sighs

"I know I'm sorry, but this ring is better. And Jade never even saw the other ring.." I say

"Yeah but when he proposed to me with the ring, I got goose bumps"

"Maybe it was the guy" I say looking at the rin

"It was the ring!" He shouts

I bite my nails "Beck, please, just get this one, she'll never know..."

He gives in and sighs "alright okay"

He buys it and we leave getting into Beck's car and driving off to my house where he parks in the drive way and looks at the ring and sighs

"yuch" he says quietly and closes it again

"Beck, I said I'm sorry" I tell him

"I just can't believe that I let you talk me into buying this stupid gumball-machine-looking ring.."

I sigh "it's not a stupid gumball-machine-looking ring, it's a beautiful ring!"

"No, it's not." He states "when I looked at the other ring, I could see Jade's face and I could see her saying yes, when I look at this ring all I see is a ring.."

He sighs "look, this is the most important thing I'll ever do, I want to make it perfect"

"Okay, there may be a way we could get the other ring back"

He raises an eyebrow

"Because I heard the guy tell the jeweller where he was gonna propose, so maybe we could go there and get him to trade rings or something"

"I can't do that.." He tells me

"Well you certainly can't give her that stupid gumball ring.."

He rolls his eyes "all right, where was he going?"

"Well, it's a restaurant it's um- Rainbow something.."

"Rainbow room?" He ask

"No" I state

"Rainbow grill?"

"No"

"Somewhere over the-" he starts

"L'espace!" I shout

"Rainbow L'espace!" He shouts

"No no, just l'espace" I tell him and he looks like he's going to say something when he stops

"I would love to know how you got from rainbow to l'espace"

I shake my head "no you wouldn't, you don't wanna get in here"

* * *

We get to the place and we walk in and I notice the guy sitting with who must have been his girlfriend "oh, there he is" I point to him

"Okay, and he hasn't proposed yet because she has no ring on her finger" he states

I gasp "wow, you're good! After this we should solve crimes"

"Yeah" he nods

"Okay, go get him" Beck tells me

"Oh, okay" I say and put my bag down and walk up to the guy "exuse me, sire. Could you come with me? You have a phone call" I tell him

"well, do you know who it is?" He asks

"It is your office" I say

"Do you know who at me office?" He asks

I think of one of the most common names around "john." I say hoping this guy works in an office with a guy called John

"Oh, john! Great!" He says

Well, that was easy I shrug and walk away with him following behind

"Hi. Okay" Beck starts and the guy looks confused "there was a slight mix up at the jewellery store, the ring you have was supposed to be held for me, so I'm gonna need to have that back"

He looks even more confused

"But, in exchange, I'm willing to trade you this beautiful, more expensive ring" I open it and look at it "ehh" I shoe him it

"Wow" I say "I would trade"

"It is beautiful but I'm gonna use this one. Excuse me" he goes to walk away when Beck stops him

"No, no, see, this is my fiancée and her heart was set on that ring, you don't want to break her heart do you?"

"Yeah. Do you want to break a dying woman's heart?" I ask and he raises his eyebrows

"You're dying?" He asks and I cough

"Yeah, she's dying" Beck starts "of a cough apparently" he finishes

"Yes and it is my dying wish to have that ring, see if I'm not buried with that ring then my spirit will wander the nether worl. For-"

Beck cuts me off "okay, that's enough honey

"Oh, I don't know.." He says

Beck raises his eyebrows "okay, let me see the ring" he says

"Okay, great, here" Beck opens it and shows him it

"All right, I'll do it"

He takes Beck's and Gives Beck his

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He says and then turns to the guys girlfriend "and you are about to marry a wonderful man"

The woman looks shocked and the man looks annoyed

"Hey, I'm marring a dead woman!" I say and pointing to me and the guy pats my arm and gives me a sympathetic smile

Beck drives me home and this time when we get to my house he's happier than last time "thank's a lot Cat" he says

"Anytime" I tell him

He smiles and so do I "bye" I say

"Bye" he returns and I get out the car and he drives off

Well this day was very eventful

* * *

**Okay, so keep thought him getting the ring and him proposing in the same chapter would be very long, the next chapter is when he'll propose**

**Review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so this chapter is definitely the chapter where Beck proposes and again if you like friends you'll know that this is the same as the episode Chandler proposes **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Beck's P.O.V**

Cat, André, Robbie and Tori were all in Jade and I's house looking at the ring I picked out for Jade

"Wow, this is the most beautiful engagement ring ever!" André says

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" I say

Everyone nods

"Okay, well tonight's the big night!" I smile

"How are you going to ask her?" Robbie wonders

Everybody leans in to listen to me "it is going to be perfect, we'll go to her favourite restaurant, I'll get her favourite champagne, and she'll know exactly how expensive it is, then, when the glasses are full, instead of proposing a toast, I'll just propose"

"Aww" Tori and Cat both say in unison

"It sound perfect" robbie says

I nod

"You're gonna mess it up, let someone else do it." André says

Wait, what?

"I won't mess it up." I tell him

"If she says no, can I have the ring?" Cat asks taking it from André

My smile falls "she's not gonna say no"

"_if_?" Cat emphasises

I roll my eyes "sure"

"What about me? I want it too" Tori asks

"She's not gonna say no!" I say a little louder

"I'll let you borrow it" Cat tells Tori

I give up

Just then Jade walks in the room and Cat goes to give me the ring when she decides against it and ends up putting it in her mouth

"Hey Jade" she mumbles

Jade then walks away upstairs "give it" I say putting my hand out

"It's gone" she tells me

"Cat!" I say louder and lean closer to her to get it

She takes it out of her mouth and hands me it and I wipe it when Jade comes back into living room and this time I put it in my mouth

"Hey Jade" I mumble like Cat did

Jade walks into the kitchen

"We're practically kissing" Cat says and makes a kissing face with her mouth and giggles

I think about that for a minute and quickly take it out of my mouth and wipe it and put it into the box

* * *

Later on that day we were all sitting in a coffee shop that we found not to far a way from Jade and I's house the other day

Well, we all where except from Tori and André

We were all talking when they walk in and sit down "hey, you guys, are any of you guys free tonight because I was wondering if you all wanted to go for dinner since André and I are back and we haven't really been together for a while, so what do you say? Beck? Jade?"

"Well, Beck and Jade can't go cause we're going somewhere else for dinner, remember?" I say trying to get her remember that I was proposing to Jade tonight

"Oh my god, I forgot, I'm so sorry"

"What's the big deal?" Jade asks confused

"Well, I just get mad when Tori forgets where we're going.." I tell her

"How about you guys?" She asks everyone else

"Well, yeah, I guess we could go" Cat says and turns to Robbie who nods

"Except we'd just need to find someone to babysit the twins" Robbie says

"Yeah" Cat nods

"Then it's settled, we are having dinner at L'espace" Tori says

Cat and I look at each other and we both laugh a little

"what?" Jade smiles a little

"nothing" i say and shake my head a little

* * *

That night I was ready and I was really nervous, i was standing in front of the mirror practicing saying it "will, you marry me?" I sigh "will you marry me?" I sigh again "hey you marry me" i say and point to the mirror and then i roll my eyes and I hear the door close

I walk downstairs to see André, Robbie, Tori and Cat walk in the door and they're walking almost as if they're sneaking in and they're smiling

"What's going on, little elves?" I ask

"It's the big night, we wanted to wish you good luck" Robbie says

"Yeah, have you got the ring?" André asks

"Yup" I pat my pocket "right in my pocket"

Cat comes forward and hugs me and reaches into my pocket and takes out the ring and let's go and turns to walk away

"Cat" I say

"Wha-?" She turns around "oh"

I smile "give it back" I say and put it in the inside pocket of my jacket instead "okay, will you guys get out of here? I want this to be a surprise"

"Yeah you guys" André stands next to me "get out of here"

I sigh

Jade walks downstairs at this point and she's ready to leave

"Hey guys" she says as she walks over to me and kisses me on the cheek

I smile at her "you look beautiful"

She smiles back "thank you"

She looks over to the rest of them who are all smiling at her and putting there hands where there heart is

"What's going on..?" She says

"We're just, excited about this dinner that we're going to eat" Tori says tearing up

* * *

Jade and I are eventually at the restaurant and we were just waiting for our food to come

I check my pocket for the ring and I don't find it and I start feeling all my pockets to look for it eventually I put me hand on the inside pocket that I put it in and then I sigh

Jade looks at me confused "what are you doing?"

"one nation, under god, invisible, with liberty and justice for all, I remembered it" the waiter with the champagne comes over just as I'm finished "the champagne is here" i say

"are you okay?" jade asks putting a hand on my shoulder

"yes. Yes. I'm good, are you good? Are good? Is everything- are you per-perfect?" I say stuttering thing like an idiot and putting my hand on her arm as she takes her arm away

"yeah, I'm okay" she tells me "i'm actually a little cold, can I have your jacket?" she asks

"Oh, yeah" I say taking off my jacket but then I feel the ring in my pocket "uh, no you can't have my jacket"

She raises her eyebrows at me

"Because then I would be cold. If you thought that you were gonna be cold, you should have brought your own jacket" I say and she just stares at me "but uh, other than that, are you okay? Are you good?"

She laughs a little "are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine" I start regaining my coolness "in fact, I've been fine for a long time now and I think the reason is...you" I tell her

She smiles and blushes "aw, that's sweet"

I take a deep breath "okay, um, before I met you, I had really little life, and I couldn't imagine growing old-" she cuts me off

"Oh, my god" she says

"I know. But just let me say it"

"Oh, my god. Richard" she says

Wait, Richard? Wasn't that the name of the guy she used to date, the college guy that she dated for a while and she and I broke up

"What? I'm beck" I tell her

She shakes her head at me and then moves her head over to the door trying to get me to look

I look over and see Jade's old boyfriend "oh, that's richard!" I say pretend to be happy

"Oh, god" she starts "maybe he won't see us" she sighs "Richard!" She shouts straight away

And I look at her and raise my eyebrows she just ignores me and smiles at him

He walks over to us as we stand up "Jade. Beck"

"Hey" I say

"It's uh, it's good to see you" Jade says

"You too, you uh, let your hair grow long"

"Yeah, oh that's right, you always wanted me to"

"I see your moustache is better"

"Well, my nose was getting cold" he tells her

Why the hell is he flirting with my girl, he has, who I presume to be his girlfriend or date right next to him

The waiter comes over to them "your table is ready"

"Oh" richard says "good to see you guys" he finishes

"Or if you prefer, this table's available" he points to the table right next to ours

"That might be fun" Richard smiles at us

We ended up moving the tables together and Jade and Richard were telling Richards date, who we found out was called lisa, stories about when Jade and Richard were dating and I just completely zoned out and stopped listening

"It's so great seeing you guys again" he says for like the 100th time "I'd like to make a toast" he says picking up his glass and we all hold ours up

"Uh, as a poet once said" he starts "in the sweetness of friendship, let there be laughter and sharing of pleasures, for in the dew of little things, the heart finds its morning and is refreshed" he finishes

"Aw" jade says

My eyebrows almost knit together "what?" I say confused

* * *

Jade and I had been home for about 10 minutes now, I didn't get the chance to propose because of Richard so the ring was still in my pocket, I had to keep ignoring Jade every time she asked to wear my jacket

The door closes and André walks into the living room and gasps "oh my god! You guys!" She starts when I cut him off by standing up

"Before you say anything, have we got a story for you, guess who we bumped into at dinner?"

"Who?" He asks

"Richard!" I say pretending to sound excited

"Oh" he says and I raise my eyes brows "oh." He says sadly knowing that I didn't propose "oh, that's right. That's right. That's Richard's favourite place too"

"Oh you knew that?" I ask

"Yeah" he nods

"Good" I say through my teeth

"Where is everyone?" Jade asks

"Oh, they're just coming, Cat and Robbie went to go get the twins and Tori went with them"

"Ah. I see" Jade says

Not that long later jade was taking out the trash when Cat and Robbie walked in and Cat gasped

"Oh my god, you're back!" Robbie says

"Oh! Let me see your hand!" Cat says and I start waving my hands in the air to get their attention and tell them to stop because I never proposed

"Why do you want to see my hand?" Jade asks confused

Cat noticed me "no, I want to see what's in your hand, I want to see the trash." She takes it from Jade and they look in it "ew. It's all dirty" cat starts "you should throw this up" she says and hands it back to Jade as she walks out and closes the door

"What did you two just do?" I ask as they walk over to the couch and sat down with Talia on Cat's lap and Millo on Robbie's lap

"What happened?" Cat asked

"Richard was there. I couldn't do it."

"Oh, no" Robbie says

"I mean, tomorrow I was gonna surprise her but now you've ruined it"

"We didn't ruin it" Robbie states

"Well, who walks into a room and asks to see a persons hand!?" I ask annoyed

"Well, a palm reader, a manicurist, a hand doctor" Cat starts

"Glove salesman!" Robbie says

"Oh, good one!" Cat says and nods

God, they are just like each other

"This is terrible, what am I going to do"

"Okay, well, she only suspects something so just throw her off the track" cat suggest

"Yeah, I could do that, I could make her think that marriage is the last thing on my mind"

"Yeah, yeah, convince her that, I don't know, that you're scared of commitment"

"Yeah, I could do that.." He says

Jade then walks back into the room and everything goes silent "everything okay?"

"Yeah, sure" everyone says

Just then Tori walks in "hey you guys" then she sees Jade and she walks over to her as she says "oh my god, let me see your hand"

"No you're too late!" Cat says "she already took out the trash!" She says

**Jade's P.O.V**.

I walked into the coffee shop to find Beck and Robbie sitting there talking "hey, guys" I say as I sit down next to Beck "what are you up to?" I ask

"Oh, we're just hanging out talking about uh, things that are unusual and stupid"

"Oh really?" I ask

"Yeah" Beck nods "top thing we got was uh, marriage"

Wait, back it up, marriage? But, why marriage?

"Marriage?"

"Yeah, it's totally unnecessary and it's just a way for the governments to keep tabs on you" he says

"That's a little crazy" I say

"I mean cause I was think though, why would anyone want to get married?"

"Why?" I start "to celebrate the relationship. To solidify the commitment. To declare your love for one another to the world." I say

"Eh." He says

"Oh, well, uh, hey Robbie you're married, what's it like..?" I ask him

"Uh, well, i-" he takes his phone out of his pocket "oh, I gotta take this" he walks away and I sigh

Later on that day I was in my house when the doorbell went "I'm coming" I walk over to it and open it and gasp a little

"Hi" he smiles

"Richard?" I ask confused "why, uh, why are you here?"

"Can I come in?" He asks completely ignoring my question"

"Uh, yeah sure" I open the door wider to let him in and I close the door "so what's up?" I ask as I cross my arms

"Well, it was great seeing you the other night." He tells me

"Oh, it was good to see you too" I tell him and he doesn't say anything "did you come here to tell me that?" I ask

"No." He laughs "I came here to tell you something else"

"Well, say it then"

"I came here" he stops "to tell you I still love you" he finishes

"What- I- uh- what?" I say stuttering

"I still love you" he says it again "and I know I shouldn't even be here telling you this. I mean you're with beck, I guy I really like, I mean, after seeing you the other night, I knew if I didn't tell you I'd always regret it" he sighs "letting you go was the stupidest thing I ever did"

"You know, you really shouldn't be here.."

"I'm sorry, I know this is the wrong time and the wrong place but I had to tell you" he sighs and puts his hands in his pockets "I want to spend my life with you and marry you. I want to have kids with you" he tells me and I put an arm around my stomach protectively

"If you haven't realized, I'm 5 months pregnant already" I tell him

"I know, I see that but other than that, am I too late?"

"Yes your too late, you were supposed to tell me this when I was dating you! Not when I'm dating Beck!"

"Yeah I know. I was an idiot."

"Oh really?" I say sarcastically

He sighs

"Look, I'm sorry" I say "but it's not gonna happen."

"Okay" he shrugs a little "that's fine. I'll walk away. And I'll never bother you ever again but only if you tell me that Beck is willing to give you everything I am"

"Well, he is. I mean marriage is all he talks about" I lie "in fact, I'm the one making him wait" I lie again

"Oh really?" He asks and I nod "why?" He asks

"Why?" I repeat "because of the government" I copy Beck's words

**Narrators P.O.V.**

The next day Beck and Jade were out for pizza "so that marriage stuff you were saying yesterday, you don't really believe that do you?" Jade asks him

"Sure, I do" he says "in fact, I think the whole concept of marriage is unnatural" he sighs "I mean look at pigs. Let's take a second here and look at pigs."

She looks confused "I mean pigs can have relationships with 100 other pigs in a lifetime. And that's just an ordinary pig, not even a pig that's good at sports"

"Yeah, but that's pigs, not people" she says

"I mean" he starts "if marriage worked, I'd be all for it, but do you know what the divorce rate in this country is?" She shakes her head "it's 97 percent" he says

"Wait a minute" she says "are you telling me you may never want to get married?" She asks him

"Who's to say?" He shrugs a little

"You!" She shouts annoyed "you're to say"

"Well, never say never, but, probably uh, yeah never." He says

"Oh, my god." She says as she shakes her head "then what are we even doing? What is this" she says as she motions in between the both of them

"Woah. Woah. What is all this pressure?" He asks "is this some new strategy? Why don't you put down your copy of the rules, huh, man-trap?" He says

"You know what? I gotta go" she says collecting her things and walking away

He looks around to see people staring at him "it's okay, I gotta plan" he tells them

Jade got to cat's and she walks in and into the living room where she finds Robbie and she sighs "where's Cat?" she asks him

"She went away out" he says to her

She sighs "oh, great" she rolls her eyes

"Are you okay? What's up? You can tell me" he says

She sits on the couch "well, I'm just having one of those days when you realised you're in a dead end relation ship."

"Is beck giving you a hard time?" He asks her

"It's not like I want to get married tomorrow. But I want to believe that I'm a relationship that's actually going somewhere, that I'm not just wasting my time."

"Well, you know Beck" he tells her

"No I don't know Beck" she says as she stands up and he does too "not anymore, it's like something's changed"

"Maybe you changed" he tells her

"I didn't change" she tells him

"Maybe that's the problem."

"What?" She asks

"Beck is a complex fellow. One who is unlikely to get married."

"Does he think I'll just wait around for nothing?"

"Jade. Face it. Beck is against marriage. And always will be"

"Yeah, well, there's some people who do want to marry me" she says walking to the door

"There are" he asks

"Yeah." She turns around "richard"

His eyes widen "richard says he wants to marry you?"

She nods

"And Beck's telling you he hates marriage?"

"That's right" she says

"Beck loves Marriage!"

"You just told me that he hates marriage! That's he's a complex fellow and is unlikely to get married! That he's against marriage and always will be!"

"You got that from what I said!?" Robbie shouts and Jade walks out the house

Literally 20 minutes after Jade left Beck walks in "hey man" he says

"Where the hell have you been!?" I ask him

"I was out, why?"

"Richard told Jade that he wants to marry her."

"What?"

"Yeah, I've been looking for you and maybe I would have found you if you answered your god damn phone!"

"Oh my god!" Beck shouts

"I know!" Robbie shouts back

"He's not supposed to ask my girlfriend to marry him! I'm supposed to do that!"

"I know!" He says again

"You know what I'm gonna do. I'll go over there and I'll kick his ass!" He pauses "would you help me!?" He says because Richard is a pretty tall, pretty strong guy

"Look, Beck, us getting out asses kicked is not a solution." Robbie tells him "look, just go and find Jade"

"Yeah, you're right, okay, I've got the ring, in my pocket and I'll go find her and I'm just going to propose" he runs out to find Jade

* * *

Jade got to Richards apartment and she knocked the door, he stood up and opened it "hi" she smiled

"Hi" he does the same back

"I don't know why I'm here." She sighs

"I didn't ask" he tells her

"You want to come in?" He ask

She shrugs "I don't know"

"Oh, okay then" he says "well, I'll just leave the door open and go sit on the couch." He says and sits on the couch

She rolls her eyes and walks in and closes the door "Beck is such an idiot!"

"Drink?" He asks her as he stands up

"Yeah, I'll have a coffee, black with-"

"Two sugars?" He cuts her off "I remember"

She goes over and sits on the couch as he makes the coffee

He comes back in and hands her it and sits down next to her "have you ever thought about me after we broke up?"

"Uh, yeah, I did once"

"Oh really?" He asks

"Yeah, it was because I was thinking about what college to go to and I thought of yours"

"Oh, do you ever think about me in any other way?" He asks

"No" she shakes her head

"Oh." He says and they both take a drink of their drinks

An hour after Jade left and Richard told her to think things over the door goes and he rushes to it but he opens it to find Beck instead of Jade

"Beck?"

"Where is she? I'm not scared of you" he says as he walks in

"She's not here. And please come in" he says as he closes the door

Beck walks over to the table to find Jade's coffee "a coffee? Black?" He picks it up and tastes it "with two sugars. Ha. Jade? Jade?" He says

"Okay, she was here. But she left." He tells him

"Well, where did she go?"

"Well, she said she had to think things over"

"Oh, my god. I can't believe this. I thought you were a good guy." Beck tells him

"Look. Nothing happened" he tells him

"Nothing happened?" Beck starts "nothing? So you didn't tell my girlfriend that you love her?"

"Well, all right, one thing happened." He shrugs a little

"I can't believe this. Do you know what you've done? My girlfriend is out there thinking things over. You made my girlfriend think!" He shouts

"Well, I'm sorry" he says

"What does she need to think about anyway? I love her"

"Well, apparently, I'm willing to offer her things that you are not" he tells Beck

"I am willing to offer her all that! I was trying to throw her off track so that when I did propose to her it would be a surprise, you know?" He sighs "and then you come along and ruin it all, you big tree"

"You were gonna propose?" He asks

"Yes. I even got a ring. Did you get a ring?" I ask him

"No, I didn't get a ring." He says and everything goes silent

"You go get her Beck" he tells him "and if you do get her, don't ever let her go"

"You know, Richard, you are a good guy"

"I know. I hate that."

Beck got into his house to find Robbie standing inside "dude." He says

"I can't talk, I gotta find Jade"

"She's gone" he says

"What?"

"She had a bag and she left.." He tells him

"What are you talking about?" He asks Robbie hoping he was kidding on

"She was crying. She said you want different thing and that she needs to think"

"Well why didn't you stop here and tell her it was a plan?"

"I did! I told her everything she wouldn't believe me."

"Well where did she go?"

"To Cat and I's house, with Cat and she said not to call but if I were you, I would anyway"

Beck almost starts crying "I can't believe I ruined this."

"I am so sorry man." Robbie says

Beck walks away from Robbie and opens the living room door and a lot more light than usual came out of the room

Beck walked into find candles light around the room everywhere with Jade in the middle of it all "you wanted it to be a surprise" she says

Beck turns to Robbie who smiles and walks out and then beck walked over to her "oh, my god" he said

Jade got down on one knee and Beck raises his eyebrows "Beck, in all my life, I never thought I would be so lucky, as to fall in love with my best- my best-" she starts to cry "there's a reason why girls don't do this"

"Okay, I'll do it, I'll do it" Beck says as he kneels down in front of her "I thought- I thought that it mattered what I said or where I said it. Then I realised. The only thing that matters is that you- you make me happier than I ever thought I could be, and if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life, trying to make you feel the same way." I took the ring out of my pocket "Jade...will you marry me?" I ask

"Yes" she nods

Beck smiles and takes the ring and puts it on her finger

And they both stand up and kiss

"Can we come in yet? We're dying out here!" Robbie shouts from outside

"Come in! Come in!" Jade shouts and the door opens and Cat, Robbie, André, Tori and the twins walk in

"We're engaged!" Jade shouts

"Yay!" Everyone says

And we all hug in one group hug

* * *

**wow, a lot of words in this**


End file.
